You Know You Love Me
by aznboi85
Summary: George returns to West Beverly High. On his first day back, he wastes no time hitting on Naomi. She is convinced that he is nothing but a jerk and a player. Or is she? This is just a classic case of boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Girl hates boy. Right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the television show 90210 or any of its characters. I am not making a profit by writing this story.**

**A/N: This is my first 90210 story, which by the way, I'm surprised there aren't more of.**

**You Know You Love Me**

Naomi was looking in a mirror that was hanging on the inside of her locker, reapplying some lipstick, mascara, and such when she saw the last person she wanted to see standing behind her in the mirror—George Evans.

"Hello gorgeous!" the jock greeted, giving Naomi a dimpled smile.

"Ugh! What do _you_ want?" Naomi asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

George left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck before simply replying, "You."

Naomi spun around on her heels and slapped the blonde boy across the face. The sound echoed through the halls of West Beverly High. Instead of looking insulted, angry, or hurt, George looked like he _enjoyed_ getting slapped.

"Don't you have someone else you could go annoy?" Naomi asked before slamming her locker door shut, and taking off in the other direction.

Much to Naomi's dismay, George was following her. He was taller, so he took bigger strides, and soon he was walking side by side with her. His arm snaked around and he wrapped it around her shoulders, but she quickly shook it off.

"So I haven't heard from you since, you know, our kiss," George said.

"Yeah, that's because I was only using you to make Ethan jealous!" Naomi replied, irritation evident in her voice.

"But why me? Why did you use _me_ to make Ethan jealous?"

"What difference does that make? I could have used any guy to make Ethan jealous! Like that guy," Naomi said, pointing out an emo looking boy with a black Mohawk and purple highlights. "Or that guy," Naomi stated, pointing out a geeky looking kid with glasses, braces, and greasy hair.

"But you didn't. You chose me. That means something whether you want to admit it or not," George replied.

Naomi slapped her forehead with her hand, and shook her head in utter disbelief. Then, she scanned her surroundings for any sign of Adrianna, her best friend; anything to get away from George.

"Oh my God! You are so full of yourself! I'm surprised there's enough room in this hall for you and your ego!" Naomi retorted.

"Oh please! You were so into our kiss!" the jock countered.

"Yeah, because I had to make it look convincing!"

"Or maybe because you liked it!"

"Whatever. As soon as I got home that night, I dry heaved in a toilet for three straight hours because you're such a horrible kisser! You know, with your looks, I'd expect you to be—"

"Excuse me? What did you say? With my looks? Ha! I knew it! You think I'm good looking, don't you? Of course, I can't blame you. I am a pretty good looking guy, if I do say so myself."

Naomi couldn't believe she had just slipped up like that. Yeah, George Evans is a pretty hot guy. Until he opens his mouth that is. Then it all goes downhill from there.

"George, just shut up!" Naomi exclaimed.

"No way, babe!" George responded. Miss Clark inwardly cringed at what the jock had called her. "It's like I said that night, with my beauty and your brains, there's nothing we couldn't do."

"Dream on. I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last guy left on the planet. In fact, even if you were the last guy left on the planet, I'd rather die alone than be with you!"

"Aw, you don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't mean! You don't know anything!"

"I love it when you get all angry. It's very…_sexy_."

Naomi mockingly pretended like she was going to hurl, holding her stomach with one hand, and using the other to cover her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out for good measure.

"Yeah, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Naomi remarked.

"Whatever. You know you can't resist me," George said, winking at Naomi.

"Watch me."

Naomi walked into the girls' restroom—one of the only places George _couldn't_ follow her. She all but slammed the door in his face. Of course, she wouldn't put it past him to come into the girls' restroom anyways, being the creep he was.

She saw her best friend, Adrianna, washing her hands in one of the sinks.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naomi exclaimed.

As Adrianna was drying her hands on some paper towels, she noticed for the first time something was a bit…_off_ concerning her best friend.

"Are you okay? You look a little…_flustered_," Adrianna commented.

"George is back," Naomi said.

"When did he get back?"

"Apparently today."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"He's…_stalking_…me!"

Adrianna did all she could to stifle her laugh at Naomi's response. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Look, could you just do me a favor and see if he's waiting outside the bathroom for me?" Naomi asked.

Adrianna rolled her eyes at her best friend, but ultimately ended up doing the favor her best friend asked her to. She walked over to the bathroom door, and opened it. George was standing there, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Adrianna, hey. You're looking beautiful today…"

"I have a _boyfriend_! Jerk!" Adrianna replied before slamming the door in George's face.

Naomi may have been hiding herself from view, but she did happen to overhear Adrianna's verbal exchange with George. She got her answer.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Naomi asked no one in particular.

"Call me crazy, but why don't you go out with him?" Adrianna asked.

"Are you kidding me? He's _George_, Adrianna! You know, West Beverly High's biggest jerk!"

"I'm just saying after everything that happened with Ethan, Ozzie, and now Liam, you're on the rebound. So why not rebound with George? After all, it's just a rebound."

"Did you hit your head or something, Adrianna? He's the school's biggest jerk! He's a total player! He's so full of himself! Need I go on?"

"Yeah, but before he left, you were telling me how he was such an amazing kisser after the two of you kissed that one night."

"Shh! I told you to never mention that ever again!"

Outside the bathroom, George had his ear pressed against the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. After he heard Adrianna say that Naomi thought he was 'such an amazing kisser,' George started pumping his fist through the air victoriously.

"I'm just saying that he's totally your type. You know, since you're into the whole bad boy thing," Adrianna said.

"Okay, can we not talk about George? Seriously!" Naomi remarked, looking thoroughly irked.

"What? You're the one who brought him up in the first place!"

Naomi was now pacing back and forth. She didn't want to talk about George with Adrianna anymore, and for some strange reason, that's all Adrianna wanted to talk about. However, she couldn't leave the restroom because _he_ was waiting out there for her.

"Do you think I _like_ admitting that I kind of sort of have a thing for George? Just saying that out loud makes me want to consult a therapist or something. Seeing him today though, I just wasn't expecting to feel like…_this_," Naomi explained.

"I'm not sure I follow," Adrianna interjected.

"Like I'm _glad_ that he's back."

"I knew it! You _do_ like him!"

"No! Yes! I mean I don't know! Stop that!"

"Come on, Naomi. It's true. Why else would you be glad he's back?"

As much as Naomi hated to admit it, she knew that Adrianna had a point.

"I mean he is certainly easy on the eyes, with that build, and those dimples. When he's not being a jerk, he can actually be kind of sweet. The night that we kissed, he told me that in eighth grade, he liked sitting behind me in history because my hair smelled like grapefruits. Who remembers stuff like that? Plus, you're right. He is a bad boy, and those are the kind of guys I usually date…" Naomi said.

"See? I told you!" Adrianna replied.

Naomi and Adrianna went to leave the bathroom. When they opened the bathroom door, George stumbled in, nearly falling on top of Naomi before catching his balance. He instantly turned around, clasped his hands behind his head and whistled innocently before taking off running.

"Adrianna, hold my purse. I'm going to go kill him!" Naomi stated, giving her purse to her best friend before taking off after George.

**The End**

**A/N: I know, I know. I am probably the only one who ships Naomi/George. I just thought they had chemistry the few times we saw them interact with one another. I guess another reason I like this ship is because I'm a Kellan Lutz fan, and George is played by Kellan Lutz. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
